1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for changing a secure boot and an electronic device provided with the system.
2. Background of the Related Art
A computing system executes a boot image to initialize devices, and uses a secure boot chain to check whether codes are falsified by verifying a digital signature value of the boot image. However, a secure boot structure is currently designed such that a root key is determined at the time of manufacturing a system on chip (SoC) and is fused to the SoC, and thus cannot be changed later.
According to the conventional art, a manufacturer of original equipment manufacturing (OEM) products cannot generate and possess its own root of trust (RoT) for verifying a secure boot chain, and a change of the root of trust for providing a business to business (B2B) service is not allowed.